Aerora
in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy.]] Aerora , also known as Aero 2, Aera, and Aero II, is a recurring spell and upgrade of the Aero spell. Appearances Final Fantasy V Aera, previously known as Aero2, is a Blue Magic ability for the Blue Mage job. It causes moderate Wind-elemental damage on a target, and can be learned from Gigas, Enchanted Fan, Page 32, Gilgamesh, Enkidu, Abductor, Azulmagia, and Galajelly. It costs 10 MP to cast. The player may utilize this ability without having to learn it by catching and releasing a Moldwynd. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Aerora is a non-elemental Magic Materia. Final Fantasy IX Aera can be utilized by the enemies Griffin, Zuu, Lani, Jabberwock, Gimme Cat and Yan. It deals moderate Wind-elemental damage, and cost 14 MP for the enemy to use. It can't be reflected and works with Return Magic. Final Fantasy XI Aerora is a spell available to level 35 Geomancers. The spell inflicts wind-elemental damage in an area centered around the caster. The spell can only be purchased from Ledericus in Western Adoulin for 26,600 gil. Final Fantasy XII Certain monsters, most notably the Esper Chaos and the Air Chaosjet, can also use a special attack called Aerora. It inflicts moderate wind-elemental damage to all character in range. Final Fantasy XIII Aerora is an ability usable by the Ravager role. This Wind-elemental spell requires three ATB gauges to cast and hits all foes nearby the target, it also can propel staggered enemies up in the air. It is the only second tier spell available to all characters, who learn it at different Crystarium levels—Vanille at level 4, Sazh at level 5, Hope at level 7, Lightning, Snow and Fang at level 8. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Aerora is an ability usable by the Ravager role. It deals moderate Wind-elemental damage and can toss enemies into the air and draw them in. Unlike the previous game, it only costs two ATB gauges to use. Between Noel and Serah, only Noel can learn Aerora naturally, but there are many monsters capable of using the ability as well. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Aerora is dropped by Dryad (Day 7+), Dryad Ω, Gaunt, and Zomok. Aerora Lv. 1 has an ATB Cost of 25, Attack of x0.60, Stagger Power of B and Stagger Time of E. It sells for 80 gil. Unlockable auto-abilities include Magic +40/110/250, Strength in Numbers +16/18%, Undaunted Lv. 2, Wind-Attribute Attacks +10/12%, and Strong Finale +15%. The rare Chaos-Infused auto-ability is Magic +250 and the Rare synthesized auto-ability is Strong Finale +15%. Aerora Lv. 2 can be found in a treasure sphere at the end of the long path East of Poltae in the Wildlands. Aerora Lv. 3 is a locked ability on the L'automne garb. The Angel of Valhalla can cast this spell once he makes a full recovery (Chocobo bond Lv. 3). [[Final Fantasy XIV/Legacy|Legacy Final Fantasy XIV]] In the original Final Fantasy XIV, Aerora was a Conjurer ability available at level 42. The ability dealt wind-elemental damage to the target and the surrounding units. The spell also removed a single beneficial status from the targets. The spell had a casting time of 4 seconds and a recasting time of 20 seconds. Final Fantasy XIV Aero II, known as Aerora in the Japanese version, is a Conjurer spell available at level 46. The spell will automatically replace the player's Aero spell due to the Aero Mastery trait. It deals wind-elemental damage to a single enemy with a potency of 50 and inflicts a damage over time effect with a potency of 50 on the target for 18 seconds. Once the player learns the Aero Mastery II trait at level 58, Aero II will automatically upgrade to Aero III. In addition, Y'shtola is able to use Aero II whenever she joins the party as a guest in selected story instance battles. From the game's initial relaunch through the entirety of the Heavensward expansion, Aero and Aero II were separate abilities and both gave separate damage over time effects. After the release of the Stormblood expansion, the Aero Mastery trait converted Aero II into an upgraded version of the default Aero spell. Multiple variants of Aero II exist in the game as enemy abilities used by certain enemies in instances. Aero II is used by Enkidu during the first portion of the Battle in the Big Keep trial. The enemy ability deals damage in an area of effect to the target and all nearby party members. Aero II is an enemy ability used by Ixali soldiers in Xelphatol, which deals wind-elemental to all members of the opposing party. The damage over time effect version of Aero II can also be used by the Devout of Darkness. Additionally, two more unique versions of Aero II appear usable by specific bosses. Ixali Aero II is a variant used by the Tozol Huatotl boss in Xelphatol, which deals wind-elemental damage in a line area of effect marker appearing in front of the boss. Lastly, Void Aero II is an ability used by Deathgaze Hollow in Dun Scaith, which deals wind-elemental damage on selected marked party members. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Aerora is a moderate level Black Magic spell. The spell costs 3 AP to cast and it has a spell power of 12. It can only be used if the Aerora Tome item is in the character's inventory. The spell can be bought for 1,500 gil in Guera at night and in Horne after the defeat of Satan. A variation called Strong Aerora can be used when two psyched up characters cast Aerora during the same turn. Bravely Default Aerora is a level 4 White Magic spell. It inflicts medium wind damage. Group-casting is allowed. It costs 15 MP. Bravely Second: End Layer Aerora is a level 3 White Magic for the White Mage. It deals medium wind damage to one target and can be group-cast. It coats 25 MP to use. It can be bought in Ancheim and Yunohana for 1600 pg. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Aerora is a Bravery attack used by Lightning in her Ravager role. It fires a blast of wind at the opponent that launches them into the air. Lightning learns the attack at Level 18, and it costs 30 CP to equip. Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy World of Final Fantasy Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Kingdom Hearts is a spell in . Gallery |collapsible=hideAero2-ff5-snes.jpg|''Final Fantasy V'' (SNES). Aera-FF5-GBA.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FF5 Android Aera.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS/Android). FFIX Aera.png|''Final Fantasy IX. FFXII Aerora.png|Final Fantasy XII. Aerora EA FFXIII.png|Final Fantasy XIII. LRFFXIII Aerora.jpg|Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. FFXIV Aerora.png|Final Fantasy XIV'' (Legacy). FFXIV Aero II.png|''Final Fantasy XIV. FF4HoL_Aerora.png|Aerora in ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FF4HoL_Strong_Aerora.png|Strong Aerora in Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. Aerora_bravely_default.png|''Bravely Default. DFF2015 Aerora.png|Aerora used by Lightning in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015). DFF2015 Aero II.png|Aero II used by Y'shtola in Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015). PFF Aera Icon.png|Icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Aerora.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Aerora - Blue Mage (M) SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Aerora - Blue Mage (M) SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Aerora - Vanille SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXIII. FFAB Aerora - Y'shtola SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXIV. FFAB Aerora - Vanille SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXIII. FFAB Aerora - Y'shtola SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXIV. FFAB Aerora - Vanille UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFXIII. FFAB Aerora - Y'shtola UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFXIV. FFAB Aerora - Vanille UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+) FFXIII. FFAB Aerora (F) Legend R.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R Legend). FFAB Aerora (M) Legend R.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R Legend). FFAB Aerora (F) Legend R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+ Legend). FFAB Aerora (M) Legend R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+ Legend). FFAB Aerora - Faris Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFV. FFAB Aerora - Krile Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFV. FFAB Aerora - Lightning Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Aerora - Faris Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFV. FFAB Aerora - Krile Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFV. FFAB Aerora - Lightning Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Aerora - Y'shtola Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFXIV. FFAB Aerora - Y'shtola Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFXIV. FFAB Aerora - Vanille Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Aerora - Y'shtola Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend) FFXIV. FFAB Aerora - Vanille Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Aerora - Vanille Legend UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+ Legend) FFXIII. FFRK Aera.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Aerora.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. WoFF Aerora.png|World of Final Fantasy. BBS Aerora.png|''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Etymology The "-ra" suffix denotes it is the level two form of the base Aero spell. Category:Final Fantasy XI Elemental Magic Category:Final Fantasy XIII Ravager Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ravager Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIV Spells Category:Bravely Default White Magic Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Abilities it:Aerora